The Beginning
by sasha1600
Summary: Ever wondered how Gibbs learned his discipline methods? Warning: spanking of adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!


**The Beginning**

**Summary**: Ever wondered how Gibbs learned his discipline methods? **Warning**: spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em, I just play with 'em

* * *

A/N: This is part of my series that began with The Lesson. It's either a prequel or a flashback, depending on how you want to read it; chronologically it's the earliest in the series, but it probably works better if it isn't the first thing you read. I started writing it as a flashback sequence as part of a larger story, but I decided to let it stand on its own since the thesis-from-hell is keeping the rest of the story from going anywhere anytime soon. It takes place during Gibbs's days in the Corps.

For Sophia2003, who wanted to know how Gibbs learned his 'skills'.

* * *

**Warning: This story contains the non-sexual spanking of an adult. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

He woke with a start, unsure what had disturbed his sleep. The ground was cold beneath him, and the rough bark of the tree against which he was leaning was pressing uncomfortably into the back of his neck. He peered into the inky darkness around him, and strained to hear anything that would give him a clue about what had woken him. It was only when he tried to turn his head that he felt the cold steel against his throat.

Before he could react, he heard a familiar voice at his ear.

'If this had been a real mission and not just a training exercise, you'd be dead right now, Private. And so would your entire unit, thanks to you.'

The young Marine swallowed hard.

'Sorry, Gunny. I didn't realise I'd dozed off. I must have been more tired than I thought.'

'I don't give a rat's ass how _tired_ you are, Private. When you are on sentry duty, you damn well _stay awake_. The lives of every man in your unit are depending on it.'

'It won't happen again, Gunny.'

The knife was finally removed from his throat.

'Do you trust me, Private?'

'Wuh? Of course, Gunny...'

'Because I'd hate to have to go through official channels to deal with your actions here tonight.'

He wondered just how much trouble he was in. He knew they weren't likely to court-martial him for dereliction of duty just for falling asleep on a training exercise, although, technically, that's what it was. The Corps wasn't in the habit of destroying careers before they even got started. Not when they could make damn sure that green young Marines learned from their mistakes and used that experience to become better Marines. But he was certainly in for a formal dressing-down from someone he'd barely met, and some unpleasant extra duties. And he'd probably lose the leave he had coming up, which his girl wouldn't thank him for. Or... he wouldn't have to do time in the brig, would he?

He realised that he had no idea what the Gunny had been saying to him. He'd been too caught up in his own anxiety. He slowly became aware of silence, as if the other man was waiting for him to answer a question he hadn't heard being asked. He looked up, slightly panicked.

The face looking down at him was stern, but the blue eyes sparkled. The Gunnery Sergeant clearly knew exactly what he'd been thinking about, and why he hadn't been listening to him.

'I said, do you trust me enough to let me take care of punishing you myself?'

His mind raced furiously. The man standing over him had made his life a living hell for the last few weeks, pushing him even harder than his DI had done, although he never would have thought that possible. But he knew instinctively that Gunny would do anything to protect any of the men under his command. Whatever he had in mind as punishment would certainly be unpleasant, but it would at least be off-the-record and probably less of a disruption of his life than formal sanctions would be. He found himself nodding.

'Yes, Gunny. I trust you. I will accept your punishment.'

The words were barely out of his mouth before the Gunny's strong hand pulled him to his feet and spun him around to face the tree that had been his backrest. His hands were placed against the sturdy trunk, and he was ordered not to move them. His legs were nudged backwards by a booted foot, and his own feet were forced farther apart.

Before he could protest, he felt a lightening-bolt of pain from what could only be the Gunny's belt. He clutched desperately at the tree, gritting his teeth. Another three lashes blazed across his ass before he fully processed the fact that he was being whipped. Then the initial shock wore off and he realised what was happening. He felt each painful stroke of the belt, then spent several agonisingly long seconds waiting for the next one. It was worse than anything he'd ever experienced at his father's hands. It took all his willpower not to move, and his determination not to cry out soon gave way to choked whimpers and, finally, to a howl of pain. Again and again the leather burned into him, the blows never faltering despite his anguished cries.

It seemed an eternity later when he heard the Gunny telling him to pull himself together. He hadn't even realised that the whipping had ended. Standing upright was agony. He wiped his sleeve awkwardly across his face, then somehow pulled himself to attention in response to a barked command.

'Do you think a sound strapping is enough for you to remember not to fall asleep on duty, Private?'

His voice was a bit unsteady, but he managed to answer, 'Yes, Gunny.'

'Good. Because you'll be standing the first watch every night until this exercise is over.'

Four more nights. He could handle that. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to explain to the other guys why he was on sentry duty more than anyone else, but he'd worry about that later.

'And you will come to me before each of those watches and ask me to _remind_ you to stay awake.'

Oh, God. He didn't mean...?

'Maybe the extra incentive to stay on your feet will keep you from dozing off.'

He couldn't stand another whipping like that... and every night for a week? He'd never survive.

'I assure you, Private, I have no intention of killing you.'

Oh. Did he say that out loud?

'I do, however, intend to make sure you don't get yourself or anyone else killed because of something so stupid. I can only hope that taking my belt to your ass every night this week will be enough for you to learn what I am trying to teach you. If we have to repeat this lesson, next time it will be given with your pants around your ankles. Is that clear, Private?'

'Yes, Gunny.'

'Alright. Your watch is over. Go get some sleep.'

The young Marine turned on his heel and headed towards the tent he had pitched hours ago. He'd only taken a few steps when he heard the Gunny's voice again.

'You have the makings of a good Marine, Gibbs. And I've never been wrong yet.'


End file.
